Blast from the Messed up Past
by LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline
Summary: Just my version of the XMen evo characers past. It can be kind of disturbing. Only one so far so read it then review and i will put your fav character up BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW
1. Bobby

**Author's Note**

**Well I was watching X-Men evolution and I realized something. Pretty much all the characters have messed up past, but I didn't think that they were messed up in the interesting way. I mean some of them are but not to my liking. So here I go changing past making them sadder, funnier, somthingier. So yeah review and tell me 'bout your fav characters past or just your fav character and I will make one up. So anyways this is my Halloween present to you all. Luv ya. Well….. On with the show. WARNING** **THE FIRST ONE IS VERY SAD AND INCLUDES BAD LAUNGUE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bobby Drake's (Iceman) POV**

It was never really my fault. It was always an accident, but they never believed me. They thought I did it on purpose so they would have something to clean up, but the thing is I can't remember a single time when _they _were the ones who cleaned it up. I was always my job to clean it up; it was always my job to hide the bruises, and it was always my job to make up the lies. It wasn't so bad though, at least not until the kids a school found out. They were always teasing me and calling me names. It was basically like I was Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer or something like that. My parents did nothing to stop it and nothing to comfort me. I was a disgrace to them, and when I got older the hitting only got worse. They would scream a little louder and they started to use whips and hot metal on my back. I still have scars from the terrible beatings, but I don't think it was the beatings that took the most out of me. It was the hiding. Having to go to school everyday and pretend nothing was wrong. Or having to her a song like "Alyssa Lies" or "Concrete Angle" without busting into tears. It was a very difficult time in my life, but it only got worse once I got my powers. The tears I would cry at night became frozen on my face, and instead of the normal wet bed I would wake up to, was more like a bed of frozen liquid. The secrets just kept piling up. It's not like anyone could relate to what I was going through, and I had no friends to talk to. I felt no joy in my life unless. Yes all that time I had spent on the ice. I remember wanting to become a hockey player for a long time. It was just the smooth feeling of the ice beneath my blades. I would take it slow and stay out long after dark. I never really got in trouble for that though. When I got back my parents were either A. not home yet, or B. passed out on the couch or in their room. I would run strait up to my room and every night I would say a little prayer. I would ask my Christian god if he would send me away or help me with the gift he bestrode upon me, the gift of ice. I had no clue what I was back then. All I knew is that I was meant to do great things for this world, but people were out to stop my destiny. I remember one morning, my parents were mad that I had wet my bed again. So mad in fact that my dad picked my up and through me agents the wall. He had broken a couple of my ribs already, but no that wasn't enough to satisfy him. He grabbed a chain out of a near by closet and started smacking me with it. The pain was very intense, but I did not cry out in pain or sorrow. I fought back the tears and stood my ground firm. It only provoked a greater evil inside of him. I was on the floor by now, bleeding from my head all the way to my feet. I knew those god damn neighbors could hear my parents yelling at me, but they chose to ignore it. I was getting madder, not to mention it was about this time that my mom joined in the hitting. She used one of her heavy mettle pans and was beating me over the head with it. Fortunately my powers had incased my head in ice, but the pan was chipping it away. I pushed my mom back. It was my turn to yell now as she bounced back on me I begged for mercy. I was shone none. I tried again I yelled, "No mommy don't do it again, don't do it again. I'll be a good boy. I'll be a good boy I promise. No mommy don't hit me. Ow. Why do you have to hit me like that mommy. Stop your hurting my. Ow Ow. Why do you have to be such a bitch." My words did nothing but put my life in more danger. If that was even fiscally possible. I can't remember much after that final beating, but I do remember Jean and Scott coming in. They said something, but I was fazing in and out of life. I blacked out after that. I woke up in a metical room I don't know how much later. An hour, a day, a month I'm not completely sure, but I am sure that I'll never forget that day. And I sure as hell won't forget that unbearable pain, and all the shit I had to go through growing up. The bed wetting finally stopped all together. After a couple weeks in the mansion that is. I can tell you with a strait face and smile that my life is at least ten times better then it was before and don't tell any of the guys back at the mansion, but I still cry when I hear "Alyssa Lies" and "Concrete Angel" especially. Well I need to jet now. I just thought that you would like to know the past behind the real Bobby Drake. See ya.

**Author's Note**

**Well there ya have it. My first chapter in a series, but I'll only update once I get a review. Remember I need ideas for the next one so send me your in a review. PLZ!!!!!! If not the Pietro will sing the Sonic X theme song when you're trying to get to sleep. You have been warned. Well R&R. Luv ya guys. TTYL (talk to ya later).**


	2. Lance

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but, I'm updating now and that's all that matters. I randomly got this idea for no reason. And if you are a fan of Lance then some of you might like it. Others might wanna kill me. Anyways If you like it then please review, and if you don't then...it was Pietro.**

!#$&()(&$$&(&$$&(&$$&(&$#

**I Told You I'm Strait**

**Lance's POV**

Dad, oh how that word hurts me even now. Sure on the outside he looked like a normal person, but to me he was a demon. And Mom well she wasn't normal either. Well technically they weren't my real parents, but I guess that really doesn't matter. Mom was still an abusive feminist and Dad was a fucked up sex addict. In fact he made his own pornos. Okay I know it may not sound that bad to you, but to me it was a fate worst then hell.

The whole thing started around age 8. I was still pretty innocent and I hadn't gotten m powers yet, but I had just started noticing the opposite sex.

"Hello Mommy," I said coming back from school. "We got a new girl today. She is very pretty."

"You man whore," My mother said. It took me by surprise. She smacked me with the hard cover book she had in her hand. "You will never talk about a girl in any way that graphic."

"But I just said she was pretty," my little 8 year old mind didn't see anything wrong with that.

"Go see your father," she yelled and pointed to the stairs.

"Yes mommy," I said solemnly.

I never really like my father. What the rest of the brotherhood doesn't know is that my dad is a mutant too. He has the power to make anyone do anything, but the worst part is that you know that you are doing it but you can't stop.

"Daddy," I said knocking on the door.

"Come in Lance," he said.

I slowly walked in. "Mommy said to come and see you."

"What did you do now?"

"I said that a girl was pretty," I said afraid of what he was going to do. So scared I actually started to cry silently. But if you tell any of the other brotherhood boys bad things will happen.

"Haven't I told you before not to like girls. Lance you are gay," my father stated. "You like guys."

"No I don't I like girls," I assured him. He smacked me too. He looked my in the eyes, I knew that he was going to use his powers on me.

"Tomorrow at school if you see any guy that looks better then you, your own age of course, then kiss him on the lips," he stated in voice that was unlike his.

"Yes Father," I replied in a zombie like tone.

The next day was just awful. Everyone laughed at me, because I had kissed the most popular boy in school. Then they laughed at me because I was crying because they were laughing at me.

I got home that day, eyes burning with the tears that I cried. They didn't care. They never cared. Mom was happy that I kissed a guy and dad, well dad wasn't home until late that night.

The years went on and the rumors got worst. It didn't help me any that I was a decent looking guy either. I think it got about as bad as it could get when I was 12.

"I told you I'm strait," I yelled to some guys on the playground who were teasing me.

"Lance," my father scolded. "I told you never to raise your voice in public."

"I'm sorry Daddy," I said in a scared little voice.

"It's okay now go finish playing you will get your punishment when we get home."

I walked slowly over to a near y bench and sat there and let the tears silently run down my face. Once again don't tell the brotherhood.

Well I guess now would be a good time to admit that I was sort of a cry baby when I was younger. I know me, Lance, Mr. Get out of my face, also being a cry baby is hard to imagine. Well things only get even harder to imagine when you find out what happened when I got home.

"What are ya gonna do to me Daddy?" I asked. My 12 year old eyes glossed over with potential tears.

"This," he said unzipping his pants and pulling out a part of him Lance had never really wanted to see.

"I-I don't understand Daddy. What do you want me to do?"

"You are going to suck it," he said. I was in shock.

"But I don't know how," I said.

"Look into my eyes and you will," he said getting down to my level.

I looked him in the eyes, mine now filled with tears. Yeah like I said I was a cry baby.

I took his dick, which was in full erection, and put it into my mouth. I hated the taste, but I couldn't stop. I kept sucking it. White fluid started leaking out, and I stopped.

"No Lance keep going and swallow anything that comes out," he said.

I did as directed. More of the white fluid came out. I swallowed it and went a little faster.

"Yes Lance, oh that feels nice."

The taste just kept getting worse, but I couldn't stop.

"Take off your pants Lance," my father said.

"But Daddy."

"Just do it," he screamed.

So I did. Now I was twelve so I wasn't that small, but I guess I could have been a little bigger.

"Shirt to,"

So I did that do. I was still crying. I was worried I really didn't know what was going to happen next.

He laid me ad shoved his dick up my ass. It was really quite painful.

"Daddy stop that hurts," I scream.

"It's almost done Lance," he said thrusting harder.

He finished not too much later. He threw me into my room and said, "Now what have I told you?"

"I'm gay," I said.

"Good boy,"

He left and I busted out into tears. The pain, I felt so dirty. I really didn't want to go to school the next day, but I did.

It continued for a long time. All the way up to the time I left for the brotherhood. I never told my Dad about my powers. He just thought I up and left, and he was just fine with that since the police never showed up.

I'm not that big of a cry baby anymore. I can hold it in until I'm alone now. One time Pietro walked in when I was crying, he laughed a little but was surprisingly nice enough to keep it a secret. I still haven't told any of the other brotherhood members about how many times I was raped or about how many blow jobs I gave. And please don't tell the brotherhood but by the time I was 14 I actually started to like it a little, but seeing boobs quickly got rid of that feeling. Well got to go Pietro found where I hid the pixie sticks. See ya later and I hope you think twice about me. Now that you've seen the real Lance Alvers.

!#$&()(&$&()(&$$&(&$#$&(&$#$

**So what do ya think? Come on I can take a little criticism, but remember if you wanna kill me this was all Pietro. PLZ REVIEW!!! **


End file.
